Una mirada
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: Shimori Murakami entró a la Academia más famosa de héroes buscando seguir su sueño y forjar su futuro, no esperaba que una mirada seguida de un encuentro inesperado añadieran a su vida de estudiante un poco más de emoción.


Ya era veintiséis se febrero, el día que daría mi examen de ingreso en la Academia Yuuei, la escuela de héroes más prestigiosa de Japón.

Haré una presentación breve y que cuadre en todo menos lo cliché. Mi nombre es Shimori Murakami y no necesitan saber nada más allá de eso. Estoy atravesando mis quince años y me las arreglé para venir a este país a estudiar. Soy Japonesa, mas he de aclarar que vengo de Latinoamérica, donde anteriormente vivía hasta trasladarme. Toda mi familia, padres, hermanos, tíos, primos quedaron en aquel lugar, hace tiempo ya que no vuelven a Japón. Pero, las razones de por qué estaba sola en este país oriental mientras mis pares permanecen en el occidente es historia para otro momento y lugar.

Caminé con la frente en alto, quiero estar orgullosa de lo que anhelo ser y firme para cumplir mi voluntad. Sin embargo, lo que el resto veía era a una persona que le temblaban las piernas como gelatina. Siquiera había puesto un pie en el gran edificio de vidrio y ya me altero. ¡Ni quiero imaginarme cómo estaré en el examen de ingreso! He escuchado que es bastante difícil si no tienes lo necesario, espero que mi quirk sea lo suficiente para pasar la prueba. ¿A que quieren saber cuál es mi poder? Bueno, para eso deberán aguardar al momento que necesite usarlo. Hasta entonces no anticiparé ningún tipo de información.

Una vez dentro nos guiaron a los nuevos a un gran anfiteatro para explicarnos en qué consistía el examen. Todo relatado con un gran entusiasmo por Present Mic y su voz tan pegadiza a mi parecer. A mi alrededor tenía a quienes en un futuro serían mis compañeros de clases, con quienes compartiría el día a día. Espero llevarme bien con ellos… De repente, una declaración de nuestro locutor llamó mi atención:

― ¡Ahora novatos! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa! ¡Los alumnos de la clase 2-A acompañados por Aizawa-sensei! ―Esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande de la que llevaba durante la mañana entera y alzando un brazo presentó a los alumnos que entraban junto a Erasehead, es la primera vez que lo veía en persona y no es lo que imaginaba, pelo negro hasta los hombros, barba, un traje negro y una bufanda blanca sobre sus hombros, debo admitir que es muy larga. Uno por uno los estudiantes fueron pasando y cada uno llamaba mi atención de una manera diferente. Una chica de cabello castaño claro y gran sonrisa me pareció muy amigable. Un chico de cabello amarillo brillante y un mechón negro y pintas de vago hizo que me planteara si no era algo tonto, otro de pelo verde me pareció muy amigable. Los analicé a todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que mis orbes verdes grisáceo se posaron en un chico en particular.

― ¡Estos chicos observarán su examen de ingreso y nos ayudarán a evaluarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes! ―explicó Present Mic.

¿Nos evaluaran? Aquellos que estábamos por rendir murmurábamos los unos a los otros si era realmente una buena idea. Fue entonces cuando Aizawa-sensei intervino:

―Tranquilos ―alzó la voz para que lo escucharan en toda la habitación― ellos solo darán su opinión basados en su propia experiencia sobre el desempeño de ustedes, nosotros dependiendo si es válida o no la tomaremos en consideración.

― ¡Ahora iniciemos la prueba! ―declaró el profesor.

Nos dejaron en un área urbana probablemente usada en simulaciones de batalla contra villanos. Era como una ciudad fantasma con escombros para donde vieras. Era tanta la incertidumbre de cómo sería el examen. Esperaba a que algo pasaba, para despejar el cabello de mi rostro tomé un lazo y junté las hebras color miel con mechones blancos.

Mientras tanto, los jefes van analizando lo que un verdadero héroe necesita, Intuición: comprender bien y rápidamente la situación y actuar con precisión. Agilidad: Moverse rápido y nunca llegar tarde al acto. Sentencia: Dar la cara frente cualquier obstáculo. Y por supuesto mucha destreza en el campo de batalla No solo debemos obtener los puntos necesarios para pasar la prueba, también debíamos tener un buen accionar en batalla, impresionar a los profesores y alumnos del 2-A. Escuché que All Might está ahí, no hay lugar para el error. Por alguna razón la imagen de ese chico apareció en mi mente. Moviendo la cabeza la saqué de mi cerebro y volví a concéntrame en lo importante.

De la nada una serie de robots de diferentes tamaños aparecieron de entre los edificios y por donde ellos entraran. Según cómo eran otorgaban más o menos puntos, entonces decidí aprovechar mi quirk al máximo. En cierto modo estoy en ventaja. Hice un pequeño tajo en mi dedo donde hay una diminuta pero pronunciada cicatriz. Dejé salir la sangre y materializarla en una espada. Me lancé al robot más grande que vi y di lo mejor en ese lugar.

Al final, no obtuve ni los mejores o peores resultados, llegó un punto donde la anemia me jugó en contra, un defecto de mi quirk sin duda. Al concluir el examen me desmayé y me llevaron a la enfermería. Recovery Girl desgraciadamente tuvo que atender a otros estudiantes heridos y no dio mucha relevancia a mi caso puesto que me recuperaría sola tarde o temprano.

Desperté en la enfermería y quien me había dado la noticia de que había pasado la prueba no fue ni más ni menor que el chico que estuve mirando en el anfiteatro.

―No te dije mi nombre, soy Todoroki Shôto de la clase 2-A ―dijo él.

Todoroki Shôto, debo recordar ese nombre. Su voz es muy grave y masculina, en cierto modo atractiva.

―Tu quirk ―habló él.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté desentendida.

―Me refiero a cuál es tu quirk.

―Ah ―Asentí algo desorientada― es el control de sangre, puedo hacer muchas cosas con ella. Desde endurecimiento para formar objetos como la espada del examen de ingreso, hasta curación de heridas ya que puedo acceder a la sangre. Pero hay un problema, mi habilidad me genera anemia y mi tipo de sangre es único, por lo que debo beber algo de sangre que mi cuerpo trabsforma y asimila para tener una reserva. Creo que me pasé un poco y por eso estoy aquí ―acabé con mi exposición― por cierto, gracias por traerme aquí Todoroki-san ―Sonreí.

―No es nada... ―Arqueó una ceja al no poder completar la oración con mi nombre.

―Shimori, soy Shimori Murakami. Soy de la clase 1-A ―Quería presentarme adecuadamente.

―Un gusto conocerte ―Ambos estrechamos― también traje tus cosas ―señaló mi mochila al lado de la cama de la enfermería.

―Gracias ―Me incliné con su ayuda para alcanzarla.

Metí mi mano dentro y saqué un bento, supuse que estaría cansada luego del examen y para recuperar energías me hice un pequeño almuerzo. Todoroki-san miró la pequeña caja de plástico celeste con curiosidad. Aclaré la garganta y señalé cada tipo de comida:

―Estos son dos huevos cocidos, una ensalada de espinacas frescas y cangrejo, unos tomatitos pequeños ―Hice rodar uno de los frutitos con el dedo índice― y fideos soba fríos.

Noté que al mencionar los fideos sus ojos resplandecieron de cierta forma, es lo más cercano a un sentimiento no monótono como la fascinación. Todoroki no dijo nada, mas observó fijamente el platillo como si en silencio pidiera un poco.

― ¿Quieres…? ―ofrecí tendiéndole los palillos.

―Gracias por la comida ―dijo arrancándome los palillos de la mano y comiendo los fideos. Me miró en un momento para preguntar si yo quería un poco, pero negué con la cabeza. Él me metió algunos a la fuerza.

―Estás anémica, debes comer.

―E…Está bien…

Acabó la comida y cuando escuchó el timbre se retiró ya que debía volver a clase. Yo en cambio tenía el día libre, mañana comenzaría con las clases. Un calor agradable residía en mi pecho por la visita de ese chico un tanto raro. Apenas pude hablar un rato con él y es la persona más fría e intimidante que he conocido.

Los siguientes meses en la Academia fueron fantásticos, todo el esfuerzo y trabajo para entrar valió la pena. Aunque debido a mi habilidad siempre terminaba en la enfermería y de alguna forma acababa topándome con Todoroki. Ya sea porque me veía dirigiéndome a ese lugar o él ya estaba ahí por alguna herida, entre otros motivos. Creo que ahora somos amigos, normalmente soy yo la que habla entusiasmadamente sobre mi día y él escucha. Cada tanto aprovechaba para tirarme un sermón como el del otro día:

―Usas tu quirk ineficientemente, no puedes acabar siempre en la enfermería. Debes aprender a controlarte, no puedes ser como Midoriya.

― ¿Midoriya?

―No importa quién es.

―B…Bueno… buscaré otra forma de no ser afectada tanto por la anemia. ¡Puedo probar en la clase siguiente! ―propuse― haremos enfrentamientos dos versus dos, villanos contra héroes.

Todoroki-san se quedó viéndome, haciéndome sentir un tanto incómoda. Debo admitir algo antes de que sea tarde. De una forma u otra terminé enamorándome de este chico tan distante. No tengo ninguna oportunidad con él de todos modos.

Extendió su mano delante de mí. Yo solo fruncí el ceño confundida.

―Toma de mi sangre, la necesitarás.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―Mi rostro se enrojeció.

―No voy a esperar todo el día, la necesitarás. Dijiste que tomas algo para tener una reserva, usa toda la que quieras.

― ¿E-Estás seguro?

Él asintió con la cabeza, hizo un pequeño tajo con la uña en la palma de la mano.

―Vamos.

―No estoy acostumbrada a esto ―dije.

Y era cierto, normalmente mi doctor me proporciona algo de sangre por mi quirk, lo malo es que se me acabó la que traje conmigo y si no bebo un poco antes del entrenamiento no aguantará mucho.

―Ahí voy ―murmuré acercando su mano a mis labios.

Tímidamente comencé a succionar en su herida, sintiendo la sangre entrar y ser asimilada en mi sistema. Con el paso de los segundos tomé confianza y cerré mis ojos. Podía sentir el agradable olor de Todoroki, era fresco como primavera. Él no dijo nada, no se quejó ni nada por el estilo. Cuando lo consideré suficiente me alejé de él y dejé su mano libre.

―Lo siento…

―No tienes por qué disculparte ―Negó con la cabeza vendando su mano.

Me sentí mejor y decidimos partir a nuestras clases. Aunque por milésima vez desde que entré a este instituto, volví a la enfermería. Todoroki estaba ahí para renovar las vendas de su mano, por la herida que se hizo a mi causa.

― ¿Cómo estás Shimori-san?

―Bien, gracias a ti ¡Tomé lo suficiente que necesitaba! Solo estoy mareada. El profesor me felicitó porque esta vez no me desmayé.

Él me sonrió, como pocas veces lo hace. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde me senté.

― ¡Quisiera poderte agradecer!

―No es necesario.

― ¡No! ¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Déjame de alguna forma…!  
Me incliné sin pensar demasiado en mis acciones, apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos. Todoroki parecía estar sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, entrecerré los míos; mas, fue cuestión de segundos para darme cuenta qué estaba haciendo. Me aparté de golpe, dejándonos a ambos igual de sorprendidos.

― ¡LO BESÉ! ¡ACABO DE BESARLO! ―pensé entrando en pánico― l.… lo siento T... Todoroki-san ―Reí nerviosamente― la realidad... es... que me gustas y no sé por qué hice eso ―Solté una risa más fuerte― no me hagas caso ―Sonreí intentando meterme en las cobijas.

Él evitó que me escudara con las sábanas y me obligó a verlo. Ambas manos sosteniendo mi rostro para luego decirme:

―Te amo.

― ¿Eh? ―No entendía nada.

Me besó, movió sus labios lentamente sobre los míos, tomó mi nuca con una mano y depositó la otra en el costado de mi cuello. Correspondí casi inmediatamente, dándolo hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Unos minutos después nos separamos por aire y apenas pudo volvió a unir nuestros labios. En medio del apasionado beso llegué a decirle:

―To... Todoroki... Te amo... ahhh... ―Sentí su lengua pasar por mis labios y yo la deje entrar.

Al parecer mis palabras lo afectaron, Todoroki empujó mis hombros hacia abajo, el resto de mi cuerpo cayó sobre la cama. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron al sentir sus manos bajando a mi camisa, comenzando a desabrochar botón por botón. Él se posicionó entre mis piernas y yo las entrelacé en su cintura acercándome a él. Escuché un gruñido de su parte contra mi piel. Fueron pocas las veces donde nuestras bocas se separaron, hasta que dejó en descubierto mis senos y trazó un pequeño camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a ellos. Solo podía suspirar y dejar salir sonidos ahogados de mis labios, mientras apretaba las manos que abrazaban su espalda.

―Todoroki... ah... e.… espera... ahhh ―intenté hablar aun cuando tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

―Puede que este no sea el mejor lugar para hacer esto ―susurró Todoroki a mi oído, luego lo mordió levemente dejando una pequeña marca― solo sigamos un poco más... ―Mostró una pequeña sonrisa ladina― ¿Qué te parece Shimori?

―M... Mientras no nos cause problemas... Está bien ―Mi rostro estaba tan rojo cuando dije eso, nunca imaginé que estaría metida en algo así.

Todoroki me ayudó a quitarme la camisa y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, dándome permiso para recorrer sus músculos bien torneados y deleitarme con cada porción de su piel. Mientras tanto él acariciaba mis pechos aun cuando seguía llevando mi sostén, descendió por mi espalda siguiendo mi columna vertebral. Yo seguía gimiendo ante cada acción, incitándolo a seguir explorando mi anatomía. Estaba tan nerviosa, era mi primera vez. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser en la enfermería? ¿Y si Recovery Girl vuelve y nos castigan por esto o algo peor? No me perdonaría nunca si perjudicara a Todoroki-san.

―No va a pasar nada ―dijo él besando mi cuello.

Parecía haber adivinado mis pensamientos, estaba tan distraída con eso que no me percaté de que había retirado mi falda e intentaba desabrochar mi corpiño. Con mis pies retiré tanto medias y zapatos. Así poco a poco las capas de ropa desaparecieron entre besos, caricias y todo aquello que hacía erizar nuestra piel.

Nadie entró en esta habitación. Seguramente era el destino que nos daba esa oportunidad. Para cuando pensamos dos veces lo que iba a pasar estábamos ambos desnudos. Todoroki sobre mí, abriendo mis piernas para poder entrar. Estaba tan nerviosa, apreté los labios del miedo. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció con una caricia de mi amado en mi rostro para luego clavar una certera estocada. Me contraje de dolor, arañando su espalda, reprimiendo todo sonido que quería atravesar mi garganta.

―T... Todoroki... ahgggg ―Suspiré al sentirlo meciéndose contra mis caderas― d... duele...

―Relájate ―dijo a mi oído― te sentirás mejor.

Confié en sus palabras y no me arrepentí. Conforme pasaba el tiempo el dolor disminuía y una extraña sensación se formaba en mi vientre. Volví a entrelazar mis piernas en su cadera para empujarlo más dentro. Cada vez aumentaba más su ritmo solo porque yo se lo rogaba, aunque era una simple excusa para hacerlo sin que lo detuviera.

Al principio solo yo gemía, pero ahora éramos los dos. Todoroki ya no podía mantener la compostura. Soltando sonidos que no todos podían escuchar, susurrando palabras tiernas dirigidas a la persona amada y pronunciando el nombre ajeno de una forma diferente a la usual.

Para silenciarse Todoroki me besó por milésima vez, en el progreso mordí su labio haciendo que sangrara y no dude en succionar esa pequeña herida, dejando entrar su sangre en mi al mismo tiempo que un líquido tibio que me llenó por dentro. Nos separamos con la respiración entre cortada, él se demoró un tiempo en salir y recostarse para recuperar el aliento, estuvo a punto de hablar y yo puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Shhh, te amo Todoroki ―sonreí, retiré mi dedo y agregué― perdón por morderte, curé tu herida.

―No era necesario y dime Shôto...

―Shôto ―dije dulcemente.

―Será mejor vestirnos ―sugirió él y ambos nos pusimos en marcha. Solo nos faltaba colocarnos nuestras camisas cuando...

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse por unos momentos y oír a All Might hablar.

― ¿Estás seguro que estas bien joven?

―SÍ ―tartamudeó otra voz― solo me quebré un dedo.

―Vamos, vamos ―intervino Recovery Girl― vamos acuéstate y yo me encargo, debes ser más prudente.

―Lo sé, perdón ―Suspiró.

Ambos teníamos suerte de que cada cama estaba separada con una cortina para que no molestar a los enfermos.

―Maldito seas Midoriya ―mustió Todoroki en voz baja.

¿Midoriya? ¿Acaso él lo conocía? Creo que es la segunda vez que lo menciona... Me pregunto qué clase de persona será esa. Lentamente fuimos acomodando nuestras ropas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Me acomodé en la cama y Shôto se bajó de ella, un pequeño crujido hizo el colchón y notaron nuestra presencia. Recovery Girl retiró la cortina extrañada para vernos a mi recostada y a él sentado en la silla a su lado.

― ¡Oh Shimori-chan! ¿Otra vez con la anemia? Descansa todo lo que necesites y si es necesario luego me encargo yo. ¡Todoroki-kun! Siempre acompañas a Shimori-chan, que tierno ―Una sonrisa se formó una la comisura de mis labios, él desvió la mirada fríamente.

―No es nada, me voy ―dijo abandonando el cuarto.

Tanto All Might como Midoriya se quedaron viéndome hasta que Recovery Girl retomó la conversación que sostenía con ellos.

Como pensó antes, Todoroki Shôto es un chico tan rato. Tan lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA u**

 **Espero que estén a gusto con este oneshot, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado y se lo atribuyo a mi hermana pequeña del alma, mi imouto a la que le dedico esto. Todo surgió de un ejercicio para practicar nuestra escritura el cual rindió sus frutos y me encantaría volver a hacer.**

 **Es la primera vez que pongo un pie en los fics de Boku no Hero Academia así que espero que les guste OuO**

 **Con esto me despido 7u7**

 **Noami-chan**


End file.
